Playing with a man's heart
by blackopus
Summary: Hei has been conflicted since his last mission, something he never thought could be possible for a contractor. Laying on his futon late at night, he replayed his encounter with the lady in blue. Something was wrong. I don't own Darker than black
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hei has been conflicted since his last mission, something he never thought could be possible for a contractor. Laying in his futon late at night after a very decent dinner consisting in ten bowls of fried rice and some meat, he couldn't help himself but wondering.  
His encounter with the lady in blue was quite odd this time. She seemed a little bit off, for the lake of words, like in a second state, not that he was interested in her. After all the mission was a success, as always.  
He had to retrieve an usb key from an informant. Apparently the man had some informations on Pandora and his higher ups. Something Hei wasn't really interested in, unless we talk about the blond haired contractor he hates so much. He could loose some stream, it's been a long time since he fought someone worth his strength. Kirihara and his team were a joke for him, but he must admit that he had been surprised to see her there. Must been the informant, playing double agent and hoping to stay alive in case the Syndicate sent someone to kill him. People watch tv too much nowadays. Lucky for the man, Hei was in a good mood so he just electrocute him and ran off after escaping Kirihara and her men quite easily. After all this time, didn't she understand bullets were of no use on him?  
« Something on your mind Hei? » asked Mao making himself comfortable on Hei's futon. « what the hell are you doing here Mao, didn't I feed you like two hours ago? » Hei replied annoyed by the black cat presence. « Ma ma Hei don't be like that » licking his paw, the cat made no move to move. « it's not like a loner like you is expecting someone. Man even Yin has more friends than you, with is kinda freaky if you ask me»  
« Well no one is asking you » standing up, Hei went to his front door putting on his shoes and green jacket. He was clearly in no mood to speak, especially to a cat, contractor or not.  
« I expect you to be gone when I'm back» and just like that he was out.  
« tssk, gloomy as always » Mao, now standing up, made his way to the window not wanting to face the black haired Chinese contractor afterward.

Strolling around his neighborhood , Hei contemplates the city. It is really calming at night. He never understands why people don't like night strolls you could easily walk without bumping into someone. Tall buildings showered with lights, restaurants running with laughters coming out and aromatic smells were thing he gladly appreciate. But the most of it is the moon, even if it is fake, he couldn't help but be nostalgic, thinking about his lost sister, the best thing he had in his live. Brushing aside the pain in his heart, he went down the street with no direction in mind. But he had to admit that it could be dangerous, mostly for women. Not that he have someone in his life to worry about, well not really. Who was he kidding, there is actually someone but he would rather not think about it. The main purpose of this night walk. He will not think about her strange behavior earlier and how she had stopped herself for quite a long instant. Her team member, Saitou if he recall correctly, had to call her at least three times before she came back to her senses. Odd, he thought, very odd. She's not the kind of person to lost herself like that, especially with the Black Reaper. He knew something was wrong, even more when she missed her shots. She is a good shooter and the only reason she can't hurt him is because his coat is bulletproof. So where was she aiming? « Ouch, can't you be more careful, watch where you are going! » Regaining his senses Hei prepare himself to apologize when he realize who the person he bumped into is.  
« Kirihara-san? »  
Hearing her name, the policewoman looked up to the man calling her.  
« Li-kun? » her eyes now wide open she took into the man in front of her « um sorry didn't see you here » she replied a little bit flushed -now who said you could easily walk in the night without bumping into someone -, Hei thought with sarcasm , -just my luck-  
« No it's me, I wasn't paying attention, sorry » he said scratching the back of his head, a little bit embarrassed. « It's alright Li-kun, I'm not really myself either » she replied adverting her eyes with a light blush. -well you could have fooled me, thought Hei.  
« Um, do you have some troubles at work? Chasing after dangerous criminals must be exhausting, you should be more careful Kirihasa-san » his tone came out more concerned than he intended to. He inwardly cursed himself, hoping she didn't catch it.  
unfortunately, she seemed to have catch it because her eyes softened and a little smile crossed her beautiful face.  
« Thank you for your concern Li-kun, it's nothing really serious, just someone giving me a hard time»  
« A man hein » Blushing, Kirihara seemed loss for words « um no well not really, um … »  
-so it is a man- smiling, Hei couldn't help but be interested. It's not like they could speak freely like this every time they see each other. He knows he shouldn't spent time with her for his and her sake but he couldn't stop his curiosity after seeing her this afternoon. Why she has stopped herself like that. After all there is a saying that you should keep your enemies closer than your friends, and since he has no friends, well let's just say it's easier for him. Getting past her, he stopped and turned his head to look at his companion of the moment « why not clearing your mind while walking with me, it could help » he sent her a small smile, hoping she will accept. « Ah but I don't want to be a bother » she flushed « and weren't you going somewhere? » she inwardly crushed for not asking him before and annoying him with her problems. Catching up with him, the two of them began walking together to whatsoever direction.

The weather was nice, being in spring, you cloud feel a light breeze but not to cold, perfect for a night stroll. Some cars were passing by and people walking on the streets with shopping bags, surely going home from work. Other than that it was calm. « You're not a bother, believe me, we men are quite good for avoiding people, especially women »  
Laughing, Kirihara looked at the man beside her. He seemed relaxed compared to her, enjoying his surrounding without a worry. Maybe she should try to do the same. « Yeah, something you men aren't too keen to change. » This time Hei smirked « So I deduct this man is avoiding you »  
Signing she replied « Kinda escaping me when I confront him » her expression turning into her police mode, she continue « I don't know what to do with him anymore, nothing seemed to work, he just know how to mess with me. It's so frustrating! »  
Sensing some pride he tried to contain his smile and put on a poker face, after all he knew he was giving her a hard time.  
« Maybe you should try a different way to apprehend him » why in the world was he giving her advice on how to capture him, only god knows.  
« Yeah, I was thinking of something and that's why I'm a little bit off » she replied in a low voice. Curious, Hei turned his head her way and saw her blushing. Blushing? Wait, what kind of method is she thinking that's making her blush like this. This workaholic wasn't easily nervous unless…  
« Um, Kirihara-san, you were thinking about what? »  
Halting in front of a park, he slowly look her way. Her blush still present, she ignored him and continue to walk inside the park to sat down on the first wood bench. Catching up with her, he took his place next to her and took into their surrounding. They were the only one present, being this late at night. It wasn't really big as you could see all of the park from here. Some sakura trees, a playground for kids and a fountain. Must be for runners. He remembers having come here once to meet with his team. Not his favorite, well he didn't really have one to begin with.  
Sensing his companion shift he turned his attention to her. She was looking at her hands, as if afraid to look at him. There she goes, being odd again, thought Hei.  
« Kirihara-san, everything's alright? »  
Looking straight up, she shot him a glance before looking ahead.  
« Yeah, sorry, it's just that this idea has been conflicting me »  
-seriously, what in the hell is this idea for god's sake- But she pursued « well my captain suggests me something and after some serious reflexion, I'm afraid that I don't have much choices left. After all, it is for the sake of people. »

Hei chooses to listen silently and not stop her. A light breeze blows at that moment, falling a strand of hair from her face. Putting it back she contemplates the view before her. Hei began to watch her carefully. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, small nose and lips full of red lipstick to accentuate its beautifulness and big beautiful brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He had to admit the first time he saw her at her friend's party he found her beautiful in her red qipao. He would never say it out loud but seeing her in a Chinese dress sent a pang of nostalgie through his heart, remembering him of his land town and family. But being a contractor, the word most wanted one none less, he had to suppress this feeling and pursuit with his mission. But she had been beautiful, she still is, even in her blue suit.  
She had been so determined to protect his alias without a care in the world. Her knew that cops theses days weren't the same, many being corrupted and not caring for citizen. Kirihara was different, she wants to protect people, going as far as to risk her life. He had wanted to save her too, after all he couldn't kill the person who had save him. Suddenly taking a big breathe, the woman of his mind turned to him for the first time since they sat down, stopping his train of thoughts. But he never expected to hear these words from her. « My captain wants me to seduce him »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Two days ago_

Writing the report of her last case, Misaki sighed slowly, holding the cup of a now cold coffee. She was bored. These past couple of days had been boring as hell with no important cases and contractors hoping to gain the spotlight. Seriously, couldn't they live their life like any normal citizen instead of terrorizing people for no reason? Or at least trying to help people with their power? Well if that was the case, she wouldn't be here in section four to begin with, and god knows she likes some actions. But it had been quite calm and of course no sign of our favorite most known contractor.

« Sighing so much on a lovely day as today section chief? »  
Looking up from her paperwork, Misaki sighs again at seeing the person talking to her.  
« Well it's not my fault the day is boring with no cases, November11 », she replied.  
Laughing, the man took place on the border of her desk without asking for permission. The owner frowned at seeing his familiarity but the contractor paid no attention to it.

« It looks like you want us contractors to spread some terror in town, hein? »  
« Never stops your people before »  
This time smirking, he couldn't help but agreed with her.  
« What's the reason for your visit today, November11? » turning back to her computer, she gave no sign of interest in his eventual reply.  
_joking time is over hein_ thought the contractor

Looking in the direction of the director office, November11 replied calmly « Your director asked for me. Any clues for this demand? »  
This time, Misaki looked surprise and took her time to look at the man next to her.  
« The director asked for you? When? »  
« Early this morning, saying he has something important to discuss. I guess seeing your reaction you have no idea why I'm here »  
This time frowning, Misaki couldn't help but wonder why they need Pandora.

Suddenly the door of the director's office open, revealing the man himself. He didn't look happy, not that he will show it.  
« Ah November 11, on time as always, please come in »  
Standing up, the said man began to walk in direction of the office when the director continued « You to Kirihara »  
Shocked she began to stutter « m-me? »  
« No the other section chief behind you » he replied with sarcasm « off course you now speed up » and walked back into his office. Standing up, she reluctantly walked to his office.  
« I wonder what the higher ups are up to » said Kouno Having assisted at the scene, the others couldn't help but pray nothing too troublesome will occur this time, knowing that things withs Pandora are always ta pain in the ass.

Taking their respective seats, November11 and Misaki waited patiently for the man before them to speak.  
« Now you to must wonder why I asked you here and just to be clear I'm not the one responsible for the mission I'm going to assign you »  
« A mission with Pandora sir? » asked Misaki « Yes a mission with Pandora, Kirihara, is there a problem? » Glaring at her, Misaki quickly replied « No sir, just asking »  
Smirking, November11 couldn't help but being quite amused by the scene « Now no need to worry, Kirihara and me work very good together, don't we? » said November11

looking at the woman in question with a smile. Not letting her the time to reply, Hourai pursues « The higher ups and Pandora came up with a very surprising suggestion. As you know contractors don't have human feelings and..»

« They have but don't act on it » said Misaki, cutting her director of Shooting her an odd look, Hourai proceeds with his explanations « And as you also know we had a few cases withs contractors claiming to be in love » at the word love Hourai made a strange face, showing his disgust.  
« They want to test a theory and you two are our test subjects.

A look of confusion and disbelief could be seen on their faces, Misaki not liking where this conversation was going.  
« Umm, sir I don't understand what November11 and me could do? » please god tell me this is not what i'm thinking off, she prayed silently.  
Backing in his seat and crossing his legs, Hourai looked at them closely before replying « I'm sure you understand the situation. We have a male contractor just here not bad looking » gesturing to November11 « and a policewoman who does have some charms » this time to Misaki « who know each other and work well together » now smirking at November11.

The concerned man has to admit that he was quite surprised that his superiors came with this idea. so now they admit that we have feeling, really these people « So what, they want us to fall in love? »  
At hearing that Misaki panicked « What sir! That's nonsense! »

This time Hourai sighed « We all want to capture the Black Reaper, and seeing as violence is failing against him, they want to try another way. Seriously, theses old man are fooling around. » Hourai tssk.

« Then they want both us to seduce him?» grimaced November. « It's true we don't know his sexuality but honestly I prefer woman »  
At that Misaki couldn't help but imagine both November and the Black Reaper holding each other and saying sweet things to each others, turning slightly white at the thought.  
« No, they want to put all the good luck on their side. Seeing that we are dealing with contractors and don't know how they will react or if they will react, your mission is to practice together. »

Misaki didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. It's not that November11 is an ugly man, that's not the question but we are talking about saving people and they want them to practice how to seduce?  
Regaining her composure, she looked into her superior eyes « So the higher ups want us, by us I mean me, to learn how to seduce a contractor and use November11 for the cause, is that it? »  
« That's exactly it and you have three weeks to do so. I'm not going to show you how to do it, figure it yourself. After you are sure, report to me and we can plan ahead. That's all, you are dismissed »

_Back to present time_

Misaki couldn't believe she was telling this to Li-kun. She had been so shocked and angry that she couldn't concentrate since. November had suggest they met at her place in the week so they could program the lessons. She had been taken aback but accepted, knowing she didn't have a choice in this. She is a confident woman in her work, not backing up and helping others, but like anyone else she has a weak pot and that is relationship between a man and a woman. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a relationship, commitment or not.

It's not as she wasn't interested in the opposite gender, she just don't have time for it. Her job is taking her so much time that she knows she can't be in a serious relationship. And finding someone to relieve her stress is to bothersome so she swims twice a week. But know she has to seduce a man, and not anybody, but a contractors, the most wanted one, well two with November.

After many days without hearing from him, BK-201 chooses to show himself, needless to say at seeing him she could't help but imagine herself in a seductive pose before him. She was so embarrassed she didn't heard Saitou calling her and telling her to shoot. She off course missed him and as always he easily escape them. Her men asked her if she was okay but she dismissed them telling she was just tired.  
Later that evening, she decided to take a night stroll to ease her mind and preparing herself for her meeting with November 11.

Now here she was, talking with Li-kun about her problems in a public park at night because she couldn't sleep. She had been surprise seeing him this late, she likes his company and always wish for more. She cames to the conclusion that a relationship with him didn't sound bad. He is cute and seems to be an honest person, even if he finds himself in some awkward situations like in the bra store.

To tell Hei was shocked was an understanding. Lost at words he didn't know what to say and just stands there mouth agape. Misaki was blushing and playing with her fingers, not daring to look at the man. He couldn't believe it, her superiors want her to seduce a contractor, are they insane? The whole world knows contractors don't express their feeling so why seduce them? They don't even have relationship or friends, they only act rationally.

After a few really awkward minutes, Hei clears his throat gaining her attention. « I see, that's why you are preoccupied. I guess you don't want to seduce this man. But um, Kirihara-san, does the police often do things like that, I mean seduce? It's rather particular. »

Looking at him, she grimaces, showing her discomfort at the idea. « Well sometimes you have to seduce when you goes undercover but I have never done anything like that. » sighing she returns her gaze to the night sky as she proceeds

« The thing is I'm not particularly at ease with relationships so seducing a man for work is a little bit odd for me »  
Opening his mouth to say something, her phone suddenly rang cutting him off.

« Kirihara speaking… yes please give me a few minutes » hanging up, she turns back to Hei « I'm sorry Li-kun, I have to head back » and stands up.  
« No it's ok, work comes first » he says standing up as well.  
« Ah no, it wasn't work, only a friend, she had been worried so I must reassure her »

Standing next to each other, they began to walk out the public park in silence, neither knowing what to say after Misaki particular confession. Misaki tried to sneak glances at him but his face hold no facial expression. The weather cooled a little bit down since they enter the park, a good reason for both to head back to their respective places.

Now facing each other in front of the gate, the two adults didn't know how to separate from each other, standing here awkwardly. Had it alway been weird between them?  
Speaking first, Hei decides to break the silence « I hope our little stroll helped you ease your mind a little bit »

Smiling a him, she nods « yes thank you Li-kun. I hope I didn't annoyed you with my problems »  
Casting her a genuine smile, Hei could only look at her, making her blush.

« Well I guess this is where we goes our separate ways » he says, holding his gaze.  
« yeah » she replies in a whisper but neither made a move. They just stand here looking at each other when a wind blows, making her shudder. Seeing her holding herself, Hei went to take his jacket off when her phone rang again, her friend surely getting impatient.

« Sorry », she hasty said, « I really must going now. Be safe on your way » and not waiting for a reply, she turns around and went off, responding her phone « yes Kanami, sorry for the wait »

Hei just stood here looking at her retreating form, a worried expression on his face.


End file.
